Harry Potter The Shadow Mage
by Tex the TimeLord
Summary: Post OOTP.After Harry departed from the train station with his relatives,Harry begins his destiny into becoming the weapon to defeat Voldemort.On his way to become stronger,Harry discovers the Power the Dark Lord knows not.HarryCho in chapter 6 and on!


**Hi this is kill or be killed or daykiller. this story belongs to ****( SilverAegis )**** she or he stop writing this in 2005 and some other sorys that she or he did not finish i am going to finish this one and maybe another one not shur. I am going to rewrite some of the story in to my own words. i would like some help with this if any on is willing to help. that is all i have to say for now. peace out!!!**

**(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED) **

**Disclaimer: Not mines. All character belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Summer Summary: After Harry departed from the train station with his relatives, Harry begins his destiny into becoming the weapon to defeat Voldemort. On his way to become stronger, Harry discovers his newly awaken Shadow Powers that would give him an edge over Voldemort.**

**A/N: I would like to give out a special thanks to my BETA reader: Bardiel132003 who has been correcting my work and putting up with me. Thanks Bardiel132003!**

**(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED) **

**Harry Potter: The Shadow Mage**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of Summer**

Harry listened silently as the Dursleys yelled at each other from the kitchen. They were screaming and shouting at each other on who should go do chores and cook dinner since Dudley was doing a very bad job taking care of the garden now, since Harry was protected by the threat from the Order of the Phoenix. It felt peaceful during his past Holiday ever since his Aunt and Uncle couldn't order him around.

True, he was sad that Sirius passed away, but he knew he shouldn't mourn or waste away in his sorrows. Sirius wouldn't want that, nor would Harry if he was the one who died. He wouldn't have wanted Sirius mourning for his death either.

Death…

Hell, Sirius should be happy now that he left this world. He could go live on in peace and meet his parents again and was no longer locked up under Dumbledore's surveillance. Harry himself wouldn't have minded if he was the one that fell through the veil, but he knew he couldn't die, not yet. Now someone would wonder why he wouldn't mind dying… Easy, he had nothing else to live for. What's the point of living when everything you ever cared for has shattered your heart? However he knew he couldn't die… he had to deal with Voldemort first now that the Prophecy was revealed to him. He hated how Dumbledore had kept it as a secret from him. Dumbledore did had some right for keeping it away from him, but Harry wondered, did he have more secrets that were hidden from him? He probably did, knowing how Dumbledore hid the Prophecy from him until Sirius died.

Harry rolled his eyes thinking about him. He should have realized how Dumbledore had been planning to turn him into a soldier or whatever the man was planning. Why else when he sent him to 10 years of pain and suffering at the Dursleys, instead of letting him be raised as a spoiled prince, in whom he was kind of glad he wasn't spoiled. Then there was the Sorcerer stone as well. The puzzles and enchantments that protected the stone were too basic. How could 3 first years figure out how to find the Sorcerer stone when Dumbledore should have destroyed first hand instead of keeping it under protection?

Here he was now, sitting outside of Privet Drive in the front lawn at night staring at the beautiful stars while listening to his Aunt telling Dudley that he was going to continue doing chores for now on. Harry laughed at the thought. Dudley, do chores? The moment he returned from the Train station, he realized the entire garden looked so awful. Harry decided he should fix it, he couldn't help but feel responsible for the garden looking like crap. Of course his aunt gave him a grateful look and was thankful.

On the way home from the train station, Harry learned from his Aunt and Uncle how Dudley lost his boxing champion respect because he was caught taking and selling drugs and beating up little kids in the neighborhood. A few days after Harry returned home, Dudley was put on probation and house arrest by the neighborhood police. It was finally revealed to the neighborhood that Harry wasn't the criminal, it was Dudley. When the local police came by to arrest Dudley, who was accused of seriously hurting little children, the police had confronted the Dursleys on their front lawn, where the entire neighborhood could see and hear. The Dursleys had tried to point fingers saying it was Harry because he went to St. Brutus. The police who came to arrest Dudley rolled their eyes and told his aunt and uncle they had pictures and footage of Dudley when he would smoke and sell drugs. And the parents of the children that was getting beat up would identify it was Dudley.

The Police had then told his aunt and uncle they had no information on a person named Harry Potter that attended St. Brutus during the last 20 years or of any Harry Potter doing any crime in England. The only information they got on Harry Potter was that he attended a Boarding School in Scotland for people who had special talents and were geniuses. This told most of the neighborhood adults that Petunia's 'bad boy nephew' was the not troublesome kid that she had warned them about. It made sense to the whole neighborhood, Harry was a smart and kind boy, and he was never the trouble maker. How could he have become a criminal when he was such a polite and smart person in elementary school? Harry was later given apologies all around town and they started to treat him more kindly. Of course his aunt and uncle had been enraged knowing that Harry was no longer known as a criminal but their son was.

Now here he was, only a week of summer had passed. It had been a long week with the 'Dudley incident.' Harry had begun working out ever since he returned from the station. He of course had small muscles from Quidditch; however, he was always easily exhausted because of his small body. So of course he had spent most of his time trying to increase his lung capacity so he could have more stamina. Earlier today, he had signed up for Martial Arts class. When his family had rejected the idea, all Harry had to do was grimly inform them about his bodyguards, who are just outside under invisibility. Uncle Vernon was furious of course; however he had kept it to himself and began ignoring him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed someone approaching him silently. Harry quickly rolled over and pulled out the pocket knife that Sirius gave him. Since he knew he couldn't use his wand, he had the idea of using Muggle self defense.

"Who's there?" Harry hissed.

A moment of silence…

"It's me Potter. Nice reflexes. I must be getting old if a student still at Hogwarts can detect me." Moody growled as he removed the invisibility cloak.

Harry didn't even look surprise; he still had his pocket knife in hand read to use it.

"How do I know you're the real Moody, and that you just didn't stun my body guard and used his hair as Poly-juice?" Harry said emotionless.

After he had return from the train station, Harry wasn't kind to his bodyguards at all. He didn't give them attitude or yell at them, he just ignored them and kept silent and pretended they weren't there. Harry had kept his face expressionless and cold with his mind blank as possible. From what he understood, Dumbledore wrote him a long letter saying no one could not send or receive any post, due to the dangers that were involved, and he was to give a letter to his guards every 3 days. Harry was enraged to find out that Dumbledore did this. Dumbledore apologized in the letter telling him it was for his safety. Harry wasn't even allowed to get the Daily Prophet anymore. He was just clueless of what was going on in the Wizard world as the muggles were. Harry didn't mind about the letters his friends were supposed to send him, he didn't feel like talking to them anyway. However, for the Daily Prophet, he was quite pissed about not getting the news from around the wizard world. Because of this, he became bitter and hateful toward those who allied themselves with Dumbledore. Out of all the guards that would watch him, Harry would only talk to Mad-eye Moody.

Moody began to growl at him, "Smart Potter, constant vigilance! As for proof, I was one of your escorts last summer and I showed you a picture of our entire Organization from the last war during the summer."

Harry nodded in relief and slowly lowered his pocket knife, however Moody spoke.

"So how do I know it's you then Potter?" Moody grinned.

Harry smirked.

"When you escorted me last summer, you told us to not keep our wands in our back pockets or we'll blow buttock, so that's why I bought a wand holster and at HQ, half-way through Ron and Hermione's Prefect celebration, Mrs. Weasley was fighting a Boggart."

Moody growled happily and nodded.

"So what are you here for Moody? You're not here to just say good night, if so, good night to you to." Harry said sarcastically.

Moody shook his head chuckling.

"You have a sharp tongue Potter. You should know it's dangerous of you to stay outside of your house late at night."

Harry chuckled.

"From what I understand, I'm right outside my home and in the front yard. The blood wards that are protecting my house, they travel as far as at least a 5 mile radius. I doubt anyone can attack me."

Moody growled at his over-confidence.

"It didn't help you last year when Dementors attacked you."

Harry shook his head in shame.

"That was because I wasn't within the Area of Effect. So it didn't protect me. Anyone who holds malice or hated against me cannot even penetrate the blood wards, or so Dumbledore said." Harry gritted his teeth and spat 'Dumbledore' out like it was germ.

Moody caught the hatred tone when he heard the boy said Dumbledore's name and chuckled.

"I understand why you hate Dumbledore lad; there are times when I detest how he runs things. Like how he let that stupid woman Umbridge become the DADA teacher. I'm surprised he didn't bother asking me again for the position, I wouldn't have minded, however those Ministry idiots didn't think I could handle it."

Harry loosing his cold expressionless face gave a surprised look.

"Don't look so surprised their lad. I'm not the only one that thinks he's off his rocker sometimes. Just so you know, I'll be the new DADA teacher this year. So be grateful, I'll be teaching you all constant vigilance this year."

Harry nodded, but he knew Moody wasn't here to tell him that.

"So what are you really here to talk to me about for? I know you're not here because you want to tell me that you're the new DADA teacher."

Moody looked at him sharply.

"Hmmm… you're sharper then you look Potter. I guess you're not 100 percent Gryffindor are you?"

Harry smirked.

"The Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Harry said proudly. He wasn't sure why he would be proud of it, but he was just proud.

Moody chuckled.

"Heh… heh… imagine that, Harry Potter, Savior and Champion of Light was a Slytherin."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle along.

After then were doing joking around, Moody finally got serious. Harry couldn't help but be serious to after seeing his expression.

"Look Potter, my shift doesn't end until another 30 minutes. So we'll make this quick. I see that you have started using your cousin's work-out set, weight lifting and going running around the block within the Protection field. That's good, however, weight lifting doesn't build much strength as you think, muscle mass, yes, strength, no. I want you to do push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups as well. Try to run around the block as much as you can. In the first 2 weeks, I suspect you to be running around the block up to a mile. That'll increase your muscles in a better way for when you start Martial Arts Class tomorrow. Focus hard in Martial Arts boy, since you can't do any magic over the summer. I don't know any wizards or witches who have learned Martial Arts, but I know when you learn it, you'll take your enemies by surprised when they think you have no wand and are just useless."

Harry nodded while Moody continued.

"Another thing I will be teaching you is apparation."

Harry interrupted the Ex-Auror.

"Apparation? I can't. It's illegal for one. From what I learned from Hermione, the Ministry has a magical sensor that detects students who are under-age and shouldn't be apparating." Harry said with a confused look.

Moody laughed.

"Foolish boy, what have they been teaching you at Hogwarts? There is another way in apparating Potter. It's just harder. However, knowing you, I know you can do it. As you know, most wizards and witches need their wands to apparate correct? It's called Wand-apparation."

Seeing Harry's nod, he continued.

"You'll be learning how to apparate wandlessly."

Harry frowned.

"I don't know any wandless magic, and what happens when I splinch myself? The Ministry…"

"Potter!" Moody interrupted.

Harry fell silent.

"Hearing you say that, I know you haven't been studying about wandless apparation. So let me explain. Wandless magic can not be detected by the Ministry because wandless magic mainly comes from your inner core, in other words, your magic, not the wand. As for learning wandless magic, I know you can do it boy. You're powerful, very powerful. I know in the future you will be even stronger then Dumbledore or that psychotic Dark Lord. Now… about the splinching part, you won't splinch because wandless-apparation is quite different then wand-apparation. In wandless-apparation, you either apparate or you don't. There are only a few wizards in the world that can apparate without a wand, and I know you will be one of them in the future. I can't perform Wandless-apparation; however, I can show you theories. Inside your room, I left a book on your bed that explains how to apparate. Learn it and understand the theories, it'll help. So starting tomorrow after your Martial Arts class, I will begin teaching you how to apparate during my shifts at night at around 8:00. Remember lad, don't reveal about this to anyone or show anyone the book. It's best to be surprised your enemy and always be constantly vigilant. Be prepared lad. This summer, you won't be just sitting on your ass and doing nothing."

That said, Moody apparated away without letting Harry even say anything.

If anyone was looking, they would have seen for the first time in ages Harry was actually smiling. He would be learning how to apparate. He now had something to do over the summer.

**(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED) **

The next day when Harry woke up around 5:00 in the morning, he was excited as hell. He hadn't awakened fully rested in so long he had forgotten what it felt like, and he didn't even rest that long! Before he went to sleep last night, he had stayed up all night reading upon the theories of Apparation. The book on Apparation wasn't the only thing he had been reading; Moody had also given him a book on Occulmency. Harry felt stupid that he never looked up on reading on Occulmency in the library. The way the book explained about Occulmency, it was completely different then what Snape had 'taught' him. It had nothing to do with 'Clear your mind' and then use Legimency. This was another thing that made Harry hate Snape.

When Harry had left his house that morning after his morning exercise, he had attended his Martial Arts class that lasted for 4 Hours. To Harry's surprise, he was a very quick learner in the basics and his sensei, known as 'Ranma Saotome,' was very pleased. He had told Harry if he wished, he would give Harry a tutoring session which would last another 3 hours after his lunch break when he went home. Of course, Harry agreed very quickly. He didn't have much to do, and Moody wouldn't be teaching him Apparation until 8:00 at night anyway.

When he returned after lunch for more training, they were doing meditation. From what Harry understood, in Occulmency, the basics in defending the mind were meditation, so Harry knew it was going to be helpful if he learned how meditate.

After he was done training his sensei stopped him from leaving.

"Harry, you have a lot of potential in the Martial Arts. You are quite fast and I can tell you have been working out lately because I can see that your muscles are quite sore. Know this; don't push yourself to much in working out if your muscles are sore. Let your body rest for a day, and then begin again. If you continue to work out even your muscles are hurting, then you ripped your muscles apart and you won't build up any strength. Understand?" His sensei Ranma said seriously.

Harry nodded.

"Yes sensei."

Ranma nodded and smiled at his newest student, who showed much potential in the future.

"Good, you are dismissed. Hope you to see you again tomorrow."

Harry nodded and left.

When Harry had went home that afternoon after his Martial Arts lesson, he began reading up on his old school books and began learning all the things that he didn't learn until he memorized it to the last detail. After some reading, his eyes became heavy and tired, so he decided to take a break before Moody came.

When Moody came, he had given a slight grin and threw a friendly electric shock on Potter to wake him up.

Harry yelped in pain and had his wand out in a flash with his pocket knife ready on the other hand and waiting.

Moody smirked.

"That got you up didn't it?"

Harry gave a frown and murmured up sleepy.

"Psychotic old man…" Harry murmured.

Moody laughed.

"I take that as a compliment. Now, get up lad, we're going to start!"

**(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED) **

During Harry's first month of training, he was making a huge improvement in everything he did over the summer so far. He went quite far in Martial Arts and was able to go hand to hand against any of the senior Martial Arts students in his class. His aunt and uncle had bought him contacts for his Martial Arts lessons due to Harry's threat. Thanks to his speed, and of course the strength he had slowly been gaining, he was put into a Martial Arts tournament and won 2nd place! Even though he didn't win the tournament, he had impressed all the Martial Arts Masters. He had only started only Martial Arts a month ago, and he was already one of the best. He still couldn't defeat his Sensei, Ranma, though his sensei had monstrous strength and speed that Harry didn't think was possible.

His wandless-apparation training was going well. He was able to apparate in 1/3 chances. Moody of course had forbidden him from apparating out of Surrey because when the moment he did, the wards at Surrey would alert Dumbledore and the entire Order of the Phoenix. Harry was thankful of course that his Martial Arts class was with the Area of Effect or he would be in trouble.

Harry had learned Occulmency to a certain extent. He was probably an average Occulmencer now; as an average Occulmencer, he was good enough to prevent Voldemort from sending fake images and bullshit. He would of course still feel slight pain and feel Voldemort's emotions whenever the Dark Lord was feeling angry, happy, or excited. As for the reason why Harry was able to learn Occulmency so fast was because his sensei Ranma had showed Harry a secret Martial Arts mental skill called, 'Soul of Ice.' He had not mastered the Soul of Ice, however he was learning it quite fast for a beginner Martial Artist. The Soul of Ice would allow a person to hide all their emotions and keep an expressionless mask when it was used. It was quite helpful in Martial Arts fights when the opponent would try and read you by looking at your emotions.

Mad-Eye Moody had of course not only helped him in his way of learning wandless-apparation, Harry was also given several DADA books that were used in Auror training. Harry practically fell in love with the books.

What Moody didn't know, was Harry was slowly practicing wandless magic, he didn't like carrying his trunk most of the time, so he tried to practice shrinking and enlarging stuff. It took a lot of strength out of him, but he could do it. He knew he couldn't do a wandless magic duel, because it would tire him out immensely. Wandless magic and reading wasn't the only thing he did, he was ambitious and resourceful enough to try and learn dual apparation. From what he understood, only few can achieve dual apparation, and Harry was one of them. It was several times harder then wandless apparation, but he managed to learn it. He was able to do it 1/8 chances. Basically he sucked at it. How he did managed to do it with a partner? Simple, he used Dudley. Dudley was terrified of course, however Harry threatened to use his wand or sometimes unexpectedly just grab him and apparate both of them to the middle of the ocean and leave him their so the sharks could eat him. Dudley had quickly and furious agreed that he would help Harry at that moment. Harry would have told Moody; however, he wanted to keep it as a secret. Like Moody told him, Constant Vigilance.

After the first month of training, and the beginning of 2nd month of training, Harry had recently started taking swimming lessons with Dudley who was complaining about how hot it was these days, so Harry's aunt and uncle had Harry go to the local swimming pool and had both of them taught because Dudley didn't want to go alone. Harry didn't mind of course, he really wanted to learn how to go swimming. Dudley was quite depressed that when they were taught, there were no babes around because they were taught at a certain time where no one was swimming. So it was just him, Dudley, several older adults, and their swimming teacher.

All his training was in secret that not even Dumbledore knew. Of course there were the 24 hour body guards, but all they knew about Harry was that Harry had begun to work out more, had Martial Arts training, and swimming lessons. Nobody but Moody knew what he was truly doing. Harry took Moody's word to heart, Constant Vigilance and that the less people who knew what you can do, the better way you can surprised your enemy.

**(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED) **

By the end of Harry's 2nd month of training, Harry had successfully learned Wandless-Apparation. He didn't master it; however he knew he could perform Wandless-Apparation successfully with a small chance of failure. His goal, of course was perform it flawlessly. His dual apparation was doing quite good as well. He had a ½ chance of performing it. Every time he tried of course, it took a lot of his strength. Harry had lately been taking Dudley all over the neighborhood or within the Area of Effect of the blood wards whenever Dudley needed to be somewhere quick. Dudley was slowly beginning to like Magic. Though he wouldn't admit it to his parents, he thought it was quite useful. He loved apparation and thought it was better then using a car to reach a location or walking their.

Harry's Martial Arts training was now above all his sensei's students. He was now taught how to used weaponry. Throwing knifes, daggers, quarter staff, and how to use a wooden katana since his sensei was Japanese. He didn't master it. He was only average. He was quite good with throwing knifes thanks to his sharp faraway eyes. No wonder he was great when it came to grabbing the snitch. Of course, due to his new appearance, with a threat or two, and Mad-eye Moody walking into the Privet Drive threatening the Dursleys, Harry was given lots of money from the Dursleys to buy himself new clothes. Harry had to admit, if felt good to wear clothes that fit you once in a while and new shoes that fit your feet perfectly. With Harry's new appearance, he had grew a head and a half taller then Dudley.

As for Occulmency, Harry had successfully mastered it. Harry was quite pissed when he found out one day how Occulmency really didn't take away the visions that Voldemort gave him, when Moody had just finished testing his mental barriers. Now that Harry had successfully mastered Occulmency at the end of the 2nd month of training, he learned that the Occulmency training didn't take away visions. No… he was able to see his visions more clearly and accurately. Voldemort could no longer feel that he was there and that he would no longer feel pain when he had visions. Harry could feel Voldemort's emotions and see from right through his eyes when it came to visions. Harry had to admit, it was quite helpful because he was able to give Moody some information on what Voldemort was planning like how Voldemort was very suspicious of his inner circle and only trusted Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and that filthy traitor Peter Pettigrew. Of course Moody didn't tell anyone on how he got the information, all he said, was he had a spy within the ranks when he told the Order of the Phoenix. The visions were random and only happened when Voldemort was feeling a high emotion. So Harry could not go visit Voldemort's mind whenever he felt like it.

As for swimming lessons, Harry learned how to swim quite well by the end of the first two weeks of swimming lessons. Then he stopped after he completed his training, Dudley however, still had to continue. Harry learned that swimming would increase all your muscles and increase your lung capacity and stamina. For this, Harry would always go swimming. Since he went swimming quite often, he would often attract lots of the female attention, much to Dudley's dismay. Since Harry was now well known as a genius and no longer a criminal like his aunt and uncle told everyone, a lot of people were willing to become friends with him and to Harry's dismay, girls flirting with him like mad. Harry was clueless at first until his sensei Ranma who began swimming with him decided to help the poor guy with a bit of information on when a girl would flirt with you. Ranma had lots of experience with girls, to Harry's surprise and horror, Harry learned that his sensei Ranma who was 24 years old had 3 wives. One was named Ukyo: A famous Japanese cook, Akane: An awful cook, and lastly Shampoo: A Chinese Amazon that reminded Harry of Cho. The only wife that Harry had met was Shampoo; she was quite an awesome fighter and was beautiful, though she was very bubbly, she was a great person to talk to. (1)

Harry learned quickly that Ranma was quite in love with all 3 of them after he was fought over way to many times by all 3 girls. Sometimes during their free time, Ranma gave Harry some tips and the ropes on how to get a girl. Harry of course, was quite grateful because he always had trouble with girls, like Cho…

Harry was really surprised and embarrassed when after they had just finished his last session in his conversation skills with girls; Shampoo had pulled Harry to a private area and began to speak to him while Ranma went off to go teach one of his Martial Arts sessions.

"Now, Shampoo knows young men like you will need specialized training when it comes to girls, so Shampoo shall assist Ranma's favorite student." Shampoo said in her bubbly voice.

Harry gave a curious look. He didn't understand what Shampoo meant by specialized training.

"Specialized training when it comes to girls? What training? You just told me my conversational skills are excellent."

Shampoo shook her head, causing her beautiful and strange purple hair to fly around her beautiful face.

"Harry, you are good when it comes to conversation with girls that are taking husband's Martial Arts class, but you do not know the ways of pleasuring woman when they have hinted it to you before, so Shampoo shall teach you." Shampoo said annoyed.

Harry immediately blushed when he heard Shampoo saying pleasuring and teaching him. Not even his 'Soul of Ice' could stop the blood in his cheeks from turning red.

"Shampoo! You're my sensei's wife! I can't… I can't…" Harry stuttered.

Shampoo winked.

"Harry no worry. Shampoo won't be part of the demonstration. Here, this is part of Shampoo's Amazon tribe secret ways of pleasuring." Shampoo said giving Harry a medium size book that appeared out of nowhere.

Harry flushed an even brighter red when he red what was on the cover of the book.

How to make Woman Happy: Secret Amazon Techniques.

Harry began to stutter a response to the beautiful purple haired Amazon who ignored him and began talking.

"Now, you have to finish this book by the end of the week when we attend the Swimming Party that is located this Friday, girls at the Swimming party will begin to flirt with you and begin dropping hints. Shampoo does not what to see Ranma's favorite student be as clueless as Ranma when he was a teenager when it comes to girls' pleasure." Shampoo said this time in her sexy voice.

Harry began to take a few steps back from Shampoo who made a small purr and whispered just loud enough so that Harry could hear.

"Shampoo and Husband learned a lot from that book you carry Harry. It shall show you how to notice when someone is coming on to you and how to respond back. So don't disappoint Shampoo okay Harry?" Shampoo said walking away while giggling.

Harry flushed red and tried to respond back. Even when he was great in talking to cute girls now and was no longer stuttering when he talked to one, Shampoo could always make him blush and stutter no matter what.

By the end of the week came, Harry was being questioned in secret from Shampoo on which ways and how can you make a girl happy in so many ways. By the way how Shampoo would whisper him questions without Ranma was around, Harry could tell Ranma didn't approve of his wife corrupting him.

When they had come to the swimming party that Friday, Harry was very surprised of how many cuties there were at the party. A few hours later when the party finally began to pick up and people were getting wild, Harry was led away by several different beautiful females that whole night who were taking turns at having a go at him. From what Shampoo told him, after Harry had experience his first and lost his virginity, he had impressed the girl that he performed his manly duties on and she had whispered it to all the other girls later that night at the swimming party. Not only was he good when he performed his manly duties, he had an awesome body that girls drooled over.

Several times that night, Harry was led away to a private area with a different girl and was 'forced' to show his manly skills to the young ladies.

When Harry had gone home that early that morning when it finally ended, he was tired and fully exhausted. He couldn't believed he had spend all night with so many different girls who were wearing scandalous bikinis that Harry knew the girls at Hogwarts would never wear or assist what he would do to them when he showed them his manly skills. From what he understood, Wizards and Witches were quite different then Muggles who were more carefree and didn't mind going around to have fun. Honestly, Wizards and Witches were stiffer about stuff like this and would only want to have fun after they got married or when they turned 18 or 21 years old.

**(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED) **

Of course, after Harry learned how to swim, he no longer took swimming lessons. Though he still went swimming everyday, he only went swimming during the times where there were less people though.

He hated drawing attention. From what he understood, he had made a big name of himself to the local girls in the neighborhood. Every morning when they would see him in his morning ritual exercise, they would make loud comments out loud and sometimes bend over to show him a lot of cleavage that would probably have made plenty of the guys in the neighborhood turn away blushing in nervousness.

Little did he know, the guards who were tailing him that night were quite surprised of his skills with the ladies and his special 'talent' in which attracted several gorgeous young girls to his location.

After learning how to swim and his return from that swimming party, he was brought back to the world of training under the command of Alastor Moody. Moody had then begun testing Harry on his stealth and all 5 of his senses. Later at the end of the week of the 2nd month of Harry's training, his birthday was approaching. Harry couldn't help but getting excited. When Moody asked what he wanted for his birthday, Harry requested for a bunch of magical throwing knifes or daggers if it was possible.

And of course, on his birthday, he was in for a surprise…

Moody had given him throwing knifes that was enchanted to be a super sharp and give a higher count in accuracy. There were 6 for each arm and leg. Harry was quite grateful for the gift. It suited well with the daggers that his sensei Ranma gave him for his birthday. He now had 4 very sharp daggers and 24 magical throwing knifes now. He felt unstoppable. Of course he had Moody enchant the daggers to be forever sharp. Moody had also given him a powerful wand holster in which Bill had some Goblins to enchant it with their magic. Only Harry would be able to see the holster and the holster was enchanted unable to allow others to summon it away from him. Those who took it by force would receive a wild electric shock.

Remus had sent him several Defenses against the Dark Arts books and to Harry surprised, several Dark Arts book that belonged to the Black Library. Remus left a small note saying: Know thy enemy.

Dumbledore had sent him an Occulmency book, which Harry didn't need… It was a worthless gift. He was hoping a Pensieve, but he guessed not. Pensieve was as rare as an invisibility cloak.

Hagrid had sent him a note saying: When you get to Hogwarts, I would like to give it to you there, it's very rare and quite the beautiful creature when it'll hatch. I don't want to have it damage on its way their. P.S. I agree with you, Dumbledore shouldn't be going to deep in your personal life. That made Harry smile gratefully. His first friend in the wizard world, and Harry knew he could always trust Hagrid. Of course Harry panicked on what kind of creature Hagrid might give him. Knowing Hagrid, it might be a baby dragon of some sort.

As for Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, they had sent him a written letter that was put together.

**(((((((LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)))))))**

Dear Harry,

Hermione: I know the Order hasn't been allowing us to send each other letters, but I want you to wish you a Happy Birthday! We would have sent you separate letters, but the Order wouldn't let us.

Ron: Happy Birthday Mate! I heard the Muggles are treating you better. Guess what? Percy's back home, he's been walking around the house apologizing at every chance he got and thankfully, they haven't allowed him to be part of the Order yet. Fred and George haven't forgiven him yet and neither have I. Stupid git, thinks he can just come back in and think we'll forgive him. Not a chance in hell.

Hermione: Sorry about Ron's rant, he's been quite angry about Percy's return. I hope you're doing well and…

Ron: Ignore her, Mate… I did awful in the Owl test. I got 5 Owl's. Hermione kept nagging about trying to find out my scores. When she did find out, she blew up on me like my mum did on me. She's mad I tell you. Hermione wouldn't tell me what she got. She told me to keep my freckle nose out of her business… until I snuck into her room and found her Hogwarts letter. Did you get yours yet?

Ginny: Sorry about that, Ron's trying to hog the letter all to himself. Happy birthday Harry! Oh Hermione wants to say something; she's looks quite impatient…

Hermione: I do not look impatient! Ginny's just don't know what to say on the letter so she let me continue off. Guess what! I got 14 Owls. I didn't get a perfect score. I got 8 Outstanding and 2 Exceed Expectations. I got Exceed Expectations on Astronomy and History. I can't believe Ron only got 5 Owls. I think he might lose his badge for having bad grades. He scored below the average line.

Ron: Anyway, forget about me. Ginny's kind of frightened of them this year, but Hermione and I promised that we would help prep me up this year. You'll help her to right? I heard from my Mum that she is trying to convince Professor Dumbledore to let you leave the Dursleys for the summer and come stay with us, but Dumbledore won't let. Sorry. Anyway, I have some big news, it's about Hermione. Her…

Hermione: Sorry, I should be the one telling you. Guess what? My younger sister got herself a Hogwarts letter last week. She'll be on the Hogwarts Express with us on September the 1st. You're probably in shock; I never did tell you about my sister, her name is Serena. She doesn't look a bit like me except for the eyes. I don't go into detail about her; you'll see her for yourself on September 1st.

Ron: Hey I hope you like my gift! I took Hermione's advice and got you a Defense book. Hope you like it!

Ginny: Umm… sorry I didn't write much… I don't know what to say. I hope you like your birthday gift as well as Ron's.

Hermione: Anyway, we have to go. The letter is coming to a close and the Order won't allow us to send anymore then 1 letter. I hope you can come and visit us soon. Mom's trying to convince Professor Dumbledore to allow it, but he keeps saying no. If we can't see you, I'll see you on the 1st of September!

Bye for now,

Hermione: The Walking Library

Ron: The Chess Genius

Ginny: The Shy Un-Talkative One…

P.S. Hermione- We heard from some of the members who have been guarding you saying something about you attending a Swimming party and was a bit hit their with the ladies.

**(((((((LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)(LETTER)))))))**

Harry frowned. They didn't write much. They were quite tight lipped about what they were doing during the summer and didn't mention much except Owls. The only few things that seemed important in the letter was a possibly of Ron loosing his Prefects badge because of his low Owl scores, and the fact that Hermione's younger sister Serena will be coming to Hogwarts this year.

This shocked him…

Harry didn't even know that Hermione had a younger sister, an older sister yes, but a younger one… no.

His 3 friends had sent him numerous of books that was on about Dueling and DADA.

Another thing…

Harry was slightly angry at how the Order members who were tailing him at the party was discussing about what he was doing at the party. He had no doubt his bodyguards knew what he was doing when he went to a private area when he was accompanying one of the ladies. He had already received a letter from Dumbledore already about using protection since he was at the age of where guys will receive a reaction whenever they meet a pretty girl. Harry snorted; he had already received 'The Talk' from Sirius last Christmas during vacation.

To Harry's surprise, his D.A. friends had sent him a letter as well. Harry was kind of happy that his friends from the D.A. had given him a present. All of them contained books… which reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair of socks. People insist on giving me books…

Harry chuckled a bit; does everyone think he'll become the next Albus Dumbledore?

That's when Harry gasped.

Well Dumbledore did kill Grindelwald, and Harry himself was destined to kill Voldemort… people look up to both of them, and they were both powerful. Harry himself was powerful in his own right and class.

Later that night… when Harry was watching the clock that was stuck on the wall ticking at 11:58, his birthday was less then a few minutes away. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. Harry couldn't help but still be happy even though none of his friends wrote much and had no one to talk to this entire summer. Hell, he had spent 10 years in a cupboard with no friends. So of course he could handle it.

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic…

Minutes before Harry James Potter reached his 16th Birthday; deep within the Department of Mysteries was a room which was sealed 15 years ago…

It was rumored to have contained great power, which was always guarded and heavily warded at all times which began to react suddenly…

The countdown that the power was waiting to be released ended, the power… that was held within the room was a glowing orb…

A bright golden orb of potent power, the golden orb of power flew out from the Department of Mysteries with inestimable speed, appearing as a flash to whoever was passing, before leaving the building, then gaining speed, and rapidly disappearing into the sky, in the direction of Harry James Potter.

When it hit 12:00, Harry felt a jolt of dark power surge through out his body.

There was no other word for it…

Pain…

Something worse then the Cruciatus Curse amplified by 10 times…

If someone was in his room right now and watching him, they would have seen the room was radiating with raw magic that would made others know that the source was coming from Harry James Potter…

Suddenly, a golden orb out of nowhere appeared and plunged itself into the young hero.

If Harry was looking, he would have noticed it, but he did not. The pain was inscrutable, without another thought, he blacked out from the immense pain…

**(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED)(KILL OR BE KILLED) **


End file.
